criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Break the Ice
Break the Ice is the seventeenth case of the World Edition and the first of Eurasia. It is set in Stockholm, Sweden. Plot After hearing about a possible cataclysmic event happening in the galaxy, Chief Daniel Bourne bought a ticket to Sweden for further research. He also made contact with Henrik again to guide their path. While they were riding a tram, a breakdown suddenly happened, forcing the Bureau to drop down. While walking through the streets of Stockholm, Atticus suggested that the team should visit Fotografiska, a nearby tourist attraction filled with abstract photography. While browsing the hall of photos, the player stumbled on what appears to be shatters of ice. The player then decided to investigate thoroughly of where the ice might have originated from, but instead, found a frozen head of a spokesperson named Kevin Kjellberg. The autopsy result proved no traces of the killer anywhere on the victim's head, although Sahir could still prove that the killer sprayed liquid nitrogen to the victim before smashing his frozen body. However, he confirmed that liquid nitrogen was not the murder weapon as Kevin's heart is still beating when the killer obliterated his body. With the help of Atticus, Sahir managed to dig deeper into the unusual carvings on the frozen surface. Per Atticus, the carvings were revealed to be references to the popular movie The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo released ten years ago. Right when Atticus entered his imaginated, Ricky left and noted the profile Atticus said. Alongside that, they also met Manuel Stalin, a satellite engineer who was mentioned back in Berlin. Before Ricky tried to accuse Manuel of assisting his cousin into killing his father, Manuel replied by saying that he had already payed his debt back in the Swedish court. He also said that he could not believe that Amelia could have betrayed her own cousin. Other than that, Manuel gave some intel regarding the doomsday device implanted on the solar system. Later, Henrik delivered shocking news that the doomsday device actually existed, and one of the signal receivers of the apocalyptic war machine is located inside an ice cave underneath of Stockholm. But before the Bureau could react, Britt Connahay, a Mossad Agent Ricky dated back in the Sahara, had disabled the receiver for good. At last, the killer was revealed to be Erik Ivanovic, an explosives expert. Erik claimed that he had murdered Kevin due to his unfair treatment ten years ago. At that time, Erik was arrested for handling illegal weapons, and had to be apprehended. The offended hired Kevin to defend him, and Kevin used fake excuses to try to hand Erik to the jail for his payment. Erik felt that how the lawyer acted was unfair, and decided to take action and retaliate by killing Kevin. He invited Kevin to the Fotografiska one night, only to freeze him with the liquid nitrogen and use the war hammer to completely obliterate him. To comfort himself during the process of obliteration, Kevin listened to loud heavy metal music, which had shattered some of Kevin's frozen body parts. When Erik thought his job is complete, he left and hid the murder weapon in the ice cave, not knowing that Kevin's head was still intact. At the court, Judge Beaurigarde told Erik to not take everything with a cold shoulder, and sentenced him to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Ibra requested some more help from the team: he wanted them to assist him with finding his precious artifact. It did not took a long time as the player immediately returned it to him. Also, they managed to obtain some leaked information regarding the machine from a Cosmic Convocation video tape, which led them to meet a protestor named Rokhan Sakharov from Moscow. Rokhan said that he had started a campaign against the Convocation that immediate action should be considered, and he even launched his own satellite to find the doomsday device. However, the only intel he could gather is the fact that the doomsday device contained a dangerous substance called batrachotoxin, which could instantly kill a human upon contact. He concludes that the toxin is probably a way to destroy Earth in another way if the rupturing plan did not succeed. The team also found a blueprint of the prototype of the doomsday device called 'Hel-Tyr'. Marco also mentioned that Hel and Tyr are both Norse Gods, symbolizing death and war, respectively. Britt's DNA is found on the blueprint, resulting in her interrogation. Britt said that she had found the blueprint first, and requested the WPA to give it back in exchange for an assistance, which Chief Daniel Bourne agreed. At last, the chief said that the crew would be going to Albania next to find out more about this cataclysmic device. Stats Victim *'Kevin Kjellberg' (frozen and smashed into pieces) Murder Weapon *'War Hammer' Killer *'Erik Ivanovic' Suspects Profile *The suspect listens to heavy metal Appearance *The suspect wears wool Profile *The suspect watched The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo *The suspect listens to heavy metal Appearance *The suspect wears wool Profile *The suspect watched The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo *The suspect listens to heavy metal Profile *The suspect watched The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo *The suspect listens to heavy metal Appearance *The suspect wears wool Profile *The suspect watched The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer watched The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo. *The killer listens to heavy metal. *The killer weighs over 170 lbs. *The killer wears wool. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fotografiska. (Clue: Frozen Head, Shattered Glass, Torn Receipt) *Autopsy Frozen Head. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer watched The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Shattered Arm) *Analyze Shattered Arm. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to heavy metal) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Tram Receipt; New Crime Scene: Vasa Museum; New Suspect: Gjohl Magnuson) *See if Gjohl Magnuson still remembers the victim. (Prerequisite: Tram Receipt restored) *Investigate Vasa Museum. (Clues: Broken Object, Hologram Transmitter; Prerequisite: Tram Receipt restored) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Fake Claymore Bomb) *Examine Fake Claymore Bomb. (Result: Morse Code) *Analyze Morse Code. (03:00:00; Result: Threat to the Victim; New Suspect: Erik Ivanovic) *Interrogate Erik Ivanovic about his testimony ten years ago. (Prerequisite: Morse Code analyzed) *Examine Hologram Transmitter (Result: Digital Star Map Logo) *Examine Agency Logo (Result: Russian Space Agency; New Suspect: Manuel Stalin) *Inquire information from Manuel Stalin regarding the Cosmic Convocation. (Prerequisite: Agency Logo identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Frozen Battle Axe, Damp Spot, Mining Supplies; Available at start) *Examine Frozen Battle Axe. (Result: Mythical Carvings) *Analyze Viking Axe. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ibra Reinqvist) *Inform Ibra Reinqvist about his dealer's death. (Prerequisite: Viking Axe analyzed) *Examine Damp Spot. (Result: Receiver Pedestal Shape; New Suspect: Britt Connahay) *Talk to Britt Connahay about disabling the receiver. (Prerequisite: Receiver Pedestal Shape identified) *Examine Mining Supplies. (Result: War Hammer; Murder Weapon registered: War Hammer) *Analyze War Hammer. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs over 170 lbs) *Investigate Ship Deck. (Clues: Faded Telegram, Torn Photo; Prerequisites: War Hammer analyzed and Britt interrogated) *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Space Agency Telegram) *Question Manuel Stalin about Kevin's possible affiliation to the doomsday device. (Prerequisite: Telegram unraveled) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Russian Separatists) *Analyze Russian Separatists. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Gjohl Magnuson about his separatist past and shady business with the victim. (Prerequisite: Russian Separatists analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Quiz Britt Conahay about Kevin's name spamming the blacklist. (New Crime Scene: Viking Graveyard; Available at start) *Investigate Viking Graveyard. (Clues: Faded Paper, Plastic Pieces; Prerequisite: Quiz Britt) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Mugshot) *Talk to Erik Ivanovic about the victim being a cheating lawyer. (Prerequisite: Mughsot unraveled) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Plastic Axe) *Analyze Plastic Axe. (12:00:00) *Ask Ibra Reinqvist about the victim deceiving him. (Prerequisite: Plastic Axe analyzed) *Investigate Gallery Couch. (Clues: Shred Flyers, Copy of BABA's Album; Available after all tasks are finished) *Examine Shred Flyers. (Result: Liquid Nitrogen Canister) *Examine Liquid Nitrogen Canister. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears wool) *Examine Copy of Album. (Result: Bite Marks) *Analyze Bite Marks. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Soaring to the Stars 1. (No stars) Soaring to the Stars 1 *Acquire some information about the Cosmic Convocation from Manuel Stalin. (Available after unlocking Soaring to the Stars) *Investigate Gallery Couch. (Clue: Broken Disk; Prerequisite: Talk to Manuel) *Examine Broken Disk. (Result: Convocation Record) *Analyze Convocation Record. (12:00:00) *See if the protestor can leak some info about the doomsday device. (Prerequisite: Convocation Record analyzed; Reward: Limited Edition BABA Shirt) *Help Ibra Reinqvist gather his artifacts. (Available after unlocking Soaring to the Stars) *Investigate Ship Deck. (Clue: Ball of Dust; Prerequisite: Talk to Ibra) *Examine Ball of Dust. (Result: Dusty Shield) *Examine Dusty Shield. (Result: Hedin's Molecules) *Return Hedin's Shield to Ibra. (Prerequisite: Hedin's Molecules identified; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Viking Graveyard. (Clue: Faded Blueprint; Available after all tasks above are complete) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Hel-Tyr Blueprint) *Analyze Hel-Tyr Blueprint. (12:00:00) *Question Britt Connahay about the prototype of the doomsday device. (Prerequiste: Hel-Tyr Blueprint analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *"The Girl with the Wyvern Tattoo" is an obvious parody of the popular Swedish film The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. *BABA, a metal band mentioned in the case, is a parody of ABBA, a popular Swedish band. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia